Kyoko's Letter
by KyokoRen314
Summary: Kyoko wrote Ren a love letter but never planned to give it to him. What happens when Ren finds an envelope with his name on it? Lemons RenxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

His eyes raked over her lithe form, taking in the girl before him. She was curled up on his couch, fast asleep after their long day of shooting. She had come over to make him dinner and some soup after they had finished work since he was coughing in the morning, though he was positive that he wasn't sick. She was wearing a loose pink top with a cute black skirt, and both had ridden up as she lay on the couch sleeping. He could see her flat, tight, pale stomach and her belly button. He licked his lips, he wanted to taste that. As if on their own, his eyes traveled lower to her lean legs that were pressed together and bent as she slept on her side, and he wondered whether he could see her panties if he went to the other end of the couch. Ren swallowed, he could already feel his pants getting tighter, and he vowed not to test his panties theory. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, and soundlessly went closer to her. He slid one arm under and around her back, and the other under her legs, and slowly lifted her.

"T-tsuruga-san?" Her eyes opened a slit and she tried to rub them awake. They opened for a moment but then remained half-lidded. "Where are you taking me? Would you mind driving me home, I'm sorry I fell asleep," she muttered still half asleep. He smiled, kissed her hair lightly and took her to his guest room.

"You're exhausted, Mogami-san. Sleep here tonight, I'll take you tomorrow," he coaxed her. His voice was soft and soothing, and she found that though she could hear them she had no energy to respond. Too many late nights had taken it's toll, and she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kyoko woke up well rested and energized. Though she was startled for a moment to find herself in a different bed, the events from the night before slowly came back to her, and a small smile rested on her face. Since realizing her love for Ren, she couldn't help the happiness that bloomed whenever he cared for her. She always had to chastise herself after though to keep any hope from blooming in her fragile heart. More and more she realized how deeply she was falling, and yet she remained determined to never let Ren know. Lory suggested Kyoko give confessing a try, and in a moment of weakness she wrote him a love letter, but never intended to give it to him. In fact, Kyoko was dead set on never letting Ren find out she loved him, and was honestly hoping that eventually her love would fade away. With a slight sigh, Kyoko recited her 'he's my sempai, he feels obligated to care for me, he cares for everyone, it's nothing' speech and slid her feet out of bed. She was stretching when she noticed Ren at the door.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. I hope you slept well," he said warmly, already dressed for the day. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was still wet.

"Tsuruga-san! You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair!" Kyoko whined, though she didn't jump to dry his hair like Setsu would have. Ren chuckled lightly, staring at her.

"Come dry it for me then," he teased, making a sexy lopsided smile. Kyoko's face burned up, but she tried to hide it by bowing deeply. "You can do that," she muttered, and then followed with "thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You're welcome anytime, _Kyoko._" Ren stressed the use of her first name, and Kyoko froze.

"By the way, _Kyoko,_ I wanted to discuss something with you. Your bag had fallen over last night and in collecting your things I noticed an envelope with Ren written on it. Am I correct to assume that is me? Could I open it?" He was extremely curious as to what Kyoko wrote him in the letter, but wanted to respect her privacy at the same time, so he decided to ask her this morning.

Kyoko's face turned to stone—she was horrified. Ren still couldn't see her face since she was still bent over in a bowing position, and became more curious as to why she hadn't straighted up.

"Kyoko?" He questioned softly, while putting his arms on her shoulder to bring her up. In the process Ren noticed how stiff she was, and finally saw her face. "What's wrong?" He whispered, notably worried.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but you can't see that letter. It uh, it w-wasn't m-meant for you, it's for a-another R-ren," she stuttered half-heartedly, feeling pathetic at how unconvincing that sounded even to her own ears.

"You know another Ren, **and** you call him by his first name?" He said disbelieving and hurt. Ren knew Kyoko was lying, and it made him die to know what was in that letter. "Kyoko... I think that letter's for me," he said, making a move toward the door to get it from the counter where he left it. However, before another millisecond had passed Ren saw a flurry of pink rush past him and sprint to her bag. Ren was stunned and stood still for a second, which was enough time for Kyoko to find the letter on the counter and sigh in relief. Only just enough, though, since Ren approached her right after with a deathly aura.

"It's for me, let me see it," he growled, undeterred by the shock in Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko had to take a few deep breaths to fill herself with the determination she needed.

"NO!" She half-yelled and sprinted past Ren to the nearest door, which was his bedroom across the hall. Not knowing or caring where she was, she tried to slam the door shut only to find Ren's fingers in the way. A loud hiss resounded in her ears as Kyoko saw Ren wince and his face contort in pain. _Shit._ Her eyes were slightly watery, her hands shaking, and her heart going a million miles a second. She was probably the worst kohai in the world, the most violent, ungrateful and unworthy kohai, and yet she couldn't give in. How could she? Ren took a few steps forward, forcing Kyoko to move backward. He kept going, keeping eye contact, until she was at the edge of his bed. She gasped slightly at the contact before Ren pushed her down. Kyoko shoved her arm and the letter behind her back on the bed, and looked up at eyes that bore into her. Ren was everywhere. He held himself up only slightly, so he wasn't crushing her, but every part of him that could was touching her. He could feel her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Ren was angry, aroused, and a part of him was still making sure he wasn't hurting her anywhere. Her body, her defiance, it was turning Ren on, and it was starting to show. Kyoko couldn't think, she could hardly make sense of anything that was happening, but she felt something that was growing, like it was digging into her. It was hard.

Kyoko knew she had to escape somehow, and did the first thing that came to mind. In retrospect, it was a bad move. Kyoko bit him. Specifically, she bit his neck, since he was towering over her and that's all she could reach. Instead of forcing him off, though, Ren growled in her ear and started nibbling it.

"I can play this game with you, _Kyoko_, if you'd like," he whispered dangerously, licking the outer parts of her ear, then kissing down her neck. Slowly, laboriously. Kyoko couldn't think or move, and every part of her body was going into overdrive. He licked her neck, bit it and then sucked on it. Kyoko could feel the grin on his face after doing this a few times, right before he moved further down to her collarbone and lower. Ren put most of his weight on one elbow and slipped a hand under her shirt, feeling the smooth, soft skin underneath. He drew circles lightly on her side, making her squirm and breathe harder. He was hard as a rock by now, and he wanted her badly. This was Kyoko though, and even in this state he was planning to cherish her. He slowly moved his hand up until it was right under her bra, and then slipped it behind her back and undid the bra quickly.

_Like he's done it a million times before, _was shockingly the first thought that ran through Kyoko's head. She was coming back to earth, and realizing that instead of being terrified she was jealous of the experience Ren showed. _He's had a lot of sex, with hot girls. _She was suddenly uncomfortably self conscious about how flat she probably was in comparison. His finger flicked her right nipple, and she moaned loudly, breathing harder. Ren's smile widened, while he still had a dark and dangerous look in his eyes. He kept flicking her right nipple while he kissed down to the left, and then suddenly pinched the right one it, making Kyoko cry out and push her breast further into his hand. He took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard, while pinching and rolling the right with his fingers. It was so sudden that Kyoko thrashed around slightly at the overload of sensations while she kept crying out. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and held him closer. Kuon was elated at hearing his love cry out and grip him tightly. By now her shirt was up to her collarbone, but Kuon couldn't take it off because her hand was behind her back.

"Still no letter?" Kuon whispered in her ear, making her shudder. Kyoko shook her head violently, making Kuon smile.

"Until you decide to acquiesce, and give me what's _mine, _you're going to do as I say," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. "**Stay,**" he ordered, getting off of her suddenly and walking out through his bedroom door.

Author's Note: I plan to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it means so much to me! Any and all comments, including criticisms, are welcome! I will update in the next couple of days.

Kuon went to the kitchen with only one thing in mind, which was to make their playtime a little more fun. However, as soon as the ice clunked into the glass he was holding, he realized just exactly what he was doing. What he already _did_. He had forced himself on her, and was taking advantage of the girl he was desperately in love with. She was probably terrified, Kuon realized dejectedly. What the _hell_ was he thinking. Just to get a stupid letter that she hadn't even given to him in the first place. He was pretty sure it was for him, but she never gave it to him, and it looks like she never planned to.

"_FUCK,"_ he yelled, angry and frustrated at himself. Ren had let Kuon completely take over and had screwed up big time, and he knew it. He had no idea how to go back in and face Kyoko, if she hadn't managed to climb out the window already.

After around a minute of stressing over what to do, Ren heard a small voice come from his room.

"R-Ren?" Kyoko muttered timidly at the door, with her shirt rolled back down but visibly no bra on. "Are you okay?" She said, concerned, as she took a couple steps toward him.

"K-Kyoko, I'm-," Ren paused, not knowing how to convey his regret and love and still raging desire at the same time. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to...I mean-I just-," Ren groaned at his messy apology. "You don't have to show me that letter, I'm sorry," Ren muttered, his head slumping down. Kyoko visibly relaxed and moved cautiously toward him.

"I-It's okay Ren," she paused for a second, as if wondering whether to continue. "I had a plan for when you came back anyways," she finished timidly, though showing a hint of pride and confidence toward the end.

"Oh? You did?" He asked her with a curious and unwavering gaze.

Kyoko straightened up and took a deep breath. "I k-know I'm not e-experienced, b-but I've seen some v-videos, and I was going to s-show you just how d-dominating I-I can be!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look confident instead of embarrassed to death.

Kuon stared at her flushed cheeks and adorable mannerisms, and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Kyoko frowned.

"Sorry, I don't doubt that, you always become anyone you want to," Kuon smiled warmly, calming down a little. "Actually, I would love to see your plan in action another time," he grinned mischieviously.

Kyoko turned a cherry red at his comment, but still crossed her arms and turned her head feeling offended by his outbreak earlier. "Y-you wish," she stuttered, once again feigning confidence she didn't have.

A genuine, bright smile graced Kuon's lips. "I do," he muttered, closing the distance between them. He put his hand tenderly on her cheek. "You're so precious to me, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, or frightened you, please don't," Kuon swallowed the lump in his throat, "please don't hate me," he finished softly, dropping his hand and looking at his feet.

Kyoko looked up through her lashes at the tall man who was so vulnerable at the moment, and ran her fingers down his shirt lightly. A moment of silence passed before she whispered "I don't." She was bewildered that Ren thought she might hate him.

Kuon was momentarily relieved, though he didn't think he deserved her forgiveness and wondered how much of a chance he had left with her.

"Oh, but, Tsuruga-san, we should probably get going soon, since we..."

"Ren," Kuon interrupted. "You've been calling me Ren, and I much prefer it. So please continue, Kyoko. Is it alright if I call you Kyoko?"

Kyoko felt like there was far too much blood going to her cheeks today and suddenly realized that she _did _call him Ren, and he had been calling her Kyoko almost the entire day. "B-but, I-I'm your kohai, I can't call you..."

Kuon kissed her. Softly, lovingly. He partially needed to shut her up, but he also wondered how he could ever go back to treating her so formally after what he had felt and done today. He was well aware that he was pushing his luck though, just because she said she didn't hate him. After a few seconds, he drew back slightly, wanting to take it slow this time.

"I can't call you..."

He kissed her again.

"R-"

And again.

"Ren," she gasped suddenly, out of breath. Kyoko was working on autopilot, something she'd been doing a lot lately, and the fact that she was now in Ren's arms, and he had kissed her, was just registering. Kyoko looked up at him, seeing a goofy smile looking down at her.

"Y-you kissed me," she accused. "A-and felt me up," she continued.

"Yes," he replied, amused. "The second of which I apologize for," he said more seriously. "I did those because I..."

Kyoko pulled his head down suddenly and kissed him hard. She swept her tongue across his lips on instinct and he took advantage of it, opening his mouth and sucking her tongue into it. He played with her tongue, both of them battling before they broke due to a need for air.

"You-have-to-work-soon-so-I'll-take-the-bus-make-sure-you-eat-something-on-the-way-though," Kyoko somehow fit in one ragged breath before she scurried off to get her stuff ready to go. A second later she rushed to the door, hurriedly said a goodbye and dashed out like her life depended on it. Kuon stood still, paralyzed from her bold move and still not comprehending what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I plan to update soon, in the next few days or so**.

Filming was taking longer then Ren had anticipated, and he was becoming more and more impatient with each passing second. He hadn't seen Kyoko since the incident this morning, and though he knew they probably wouldn't run into each other today, he needed to talk to her soon, _really soon._ It was already 10 PM and Ren didn't know how much more he could stand. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but _she kissed him._ She freaking kissed him! And not even a peck, it was a hard passionate kiss! He could feel his blood boiling as he saw the actors on stage get another NG.

The director finally called cut and signaled that it was a good enough take, and then sighed. "Alright, that's all for today, we'll have to continue with your scenes tomorrow Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry about that. Everyone dismissed, come on time tomorrow," he finished loudly as they all started packing up. Ren immediately let his shoulders and hands relax and power walked back to his dressing room. He turned on his heel a moment before going in to see his manager following close behind.

"Yashiro, I have to make a private call with Lory for a few minutes, would you mind waiting for me?" He asked seriously, staring at his manager with hard eyes. Yashiro was perturbed as to what was so urgent, but knew when to hold a professional position with Ren.

"Of course Ren, I'll wait for you outside," he said formally, nodding slightly before heading off. Ren smiled at his victory and was once again reminded of one of the best reasons to be an actor. He wouldn't have to see any scary fan-girl moments today, he thought rejoicingly. Ren looked at his phone and turned it on. He typed in Kyoko's number from memory and hovered over the call button. Somehow, this felt even more nerve-wracking than his first audition.

Ren felt sweat drops form on his forehead. _He had to confess._ He didn't want Kyoko to condemn herself or get the wrong ideas, and he didn't know how else to explain what he had done. He didn't _want_ to come up with a bad excuse. _And she kissed him._ That was what gave Ren enough strength to move his pointer finger down and press call.

_Brrrrring_

"Eek!" Kyoko jumped off her futon, startled by the loud ring, and reflexively took her phone and looked at the caller. _Ren._ It was Ren. No, no. He would want an explanation, and Kyoko just _couldn't _confess_._ She had to think of something, _fast! _She felt her heart thump loudly as she stared at her phone screen.

_Brrrrring_

No, she wasn't ready for this. Maybe she could ignore it. _He's my sempai! I can't ignore him, what if he never talks to me again!_ She thought, overwhelmed with distress.

_Brrrrring_

"H-hi," Kyoko finally huffed out as she picked up on the last ring. There was a split second of silence.

"Hi Kyoko," Ren responded nervously, which Kyoko found surprising. There was another moment of awkward silence before Ren continued. "I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I hope you weren't busy or in bed," he continued, sounding abashed. Kyoko imagined him fiddling with a button while chewing on a pencil and laughed at the thought. She wasn't far off the mark though, he was currently painfully overusing a neon pink stress ball.

"No it's okay Tsuruga-san. It's only 10," she said normally, feeling more relaxed. "How was your filming today?" She continued, hoping to avert the topic of what he called for from what she assumed to be this morning's events.

"Can you say my name again?" He asked suddenly.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko replied questioningly.

A moment passed before Ren replied. "Kyoko, I've decided that every time you call me Tsuruga-san instead of Ren, I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to keep a tally mark up on my fridge and whenever I see you I'll kiss you as many times as necessary," he stated with a fake serious and stern tone, inwardly grinning at the thought. His heart raced while waiting for her response.

"Wh-what?! Th-th-that's ridiculous! Why in the world would you do that?! You can't, what if someone saw us! What if reporters paired you with someone as lowly as me! Tsuruga-san you-"

"That's three," Ren smoldered, grinning from ear to ear.

"YOU CAN'T KISS ME! I'M A PURE MAIDEN JAPANESE GIRL AND EVEN YOU SAID I CAN'T LOSE MY MAIDEN HEART TO ANYONE," she screamed in exasperation, completely baffled at Ren's threat.

"Hmmmmm? Pure maiden heart right? So then what about those...videos?" He chuckled lightly.

Ren was having far too much fun teasing Kyoko, and Kyoko was fuming with embarrassment as a result.

"Th-th-that was b-b-because..." Kyoko could hardly think much less explain why she had to look up porn to understand one of the roles she was offered. Unsurprisingly, she decided not to take that role.

"It's okay Kyoko, a lot of girls like _those videos,_" He continued, roaring inwardly from laughter. Ren tried to keep a calm tone but found it nearly impossible to do so. He was pretty sure Kyoko didn't look up those videos for her own pleasure, but then again he could never be completely sure with her.

"PLAYBOY," Kyoko shouted through her cell phone, filling with a new found jealousy that Ren seemed to constantly induce. How would _he _know whether girls liked to watch porn! Were his old lovers kinky sex addicts? Sex experts?

Ren sighed. "Sorry Kyoko, that was out of line. I didn't mean that, I just like teasing you. Sorry," he muttered again, realizing that he couldn't keep letting Kuon out if he wanted to take things slow.

"Why the hell do you like teasing me, what did I do to you!" Kyoko huffed out, crossing her arms in anger and exasperation, feeling a bit of her Mio character coming out.

Ren was startled by her tone and language, and it took a second for him to compose himself. "Are you really that mad?" He frowned, feeling guilty.

Kyoko felt a bit of her anger ease away. _Was_ she really that mad? After a moment of considering, she replied. "No, not really, but it's so embarrassing. I haven't seen you tease Yashiro-san or other people like that, do you dislike me so much?" Kyoko finished in a whisper, feeling tears at the corners of her eyes.

Ren groaned in frustration. He had to tell her, **now**_. _She couldn't keep thinking like this. "No, Kyoko. I don't tease people I dislike. I tease people I...like. People I like a lot. People that...I...lo-"

_click_

Kyoko stared at the end call button she just pressed. _Mogami Kyoko hung up on Tsuruga Ren. Kohai hung up on Senpai. Novice hung up on the #1 actor in Japan._ Kyoko felt dizzy. She heard her phone beep, and glanced at the screen.

_I'm coming over_

She read the text ten times before realizing that Ren just said he was coming over. **Now? **Kyoko scrambled to reply and tell him not to come. Her phone suddenly beeped again.

_Come outside_

Hadn't it only been a few minutes? How was he here so fast?! Kyoko started hyperventilating, not knowing what to do. _I can't keep him waiting if he's outside. But I can't see him! H-he dislikes me, right? H-he hates me, that has to be it. Right? _Kyoko thought, still hyperventilating. The next beep made her jump.

_Please. I need to see you, and I don't want to disturb the owners so late._

Feeling her feet move on their own accord, Kyoko cautiously went downstairs. It was nearly 10:30 by now, and the owners were already in their room readying for bed. She unlatched the door and stepped outside, seeing a disheveled Ren frantically pacing by her door. His hands were pulling at his hair and he was mumbling something to himself.

"KYOKO," He yelled in shock, shutting his mouth tight soon after his outburst. "I'm sorry that was, that was r-really loud. I h-hope I didn't wake up th-the owners," Ren stuttered, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged.

Kyoko giggled. The tall, handsome, tousled man in front of her who was fumbling with his words was the cutest she had ever seen. She could see his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. Kyoko put a hand over his heart, feeling the strong fast beat. Ren covered her hand with his own. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath.

"Kyoko..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Again, thanks so much for reviews/follows/favs! I had some trouble with this chapter, I felt like I couldn't get some parts totally right, but I hope it turned out okay. :) Tell me if you think its too cheesy, lol. Also, I plan for the next chapter to be more lighthearted since this was pretty heavy, and lemons in later chapters! Enjoy :)**

"I need to tell you something," Ren whispered hesitantly. "I keep trying to tell you and you keep stopping me when I'm about to."

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear, her pulse raced at a record pace, and yet she had no idea what it was that she feared. _He just wants to tell me something, why am I so scared? He doesn't seem angry. _She thought, trying to figure out her body's reaction logically. She felt her palm start to get hot and sweaty under Ren's hand, and tried to pull it away. Ren tightened his grip and held her hand firmly in place. She felt his heartbeat quicken slightly.

"**No**_, _not this time Kyoko. I need to tell you," he said decisively. Ren took a deep breath, "Kyoko, I..."

"Tsuruga-san, can't you tell me tomorrow? It's already very late, you should take care of yourself and go to bed soon," Kyoko interrupted on instinct, feeling completely disconnected with what her body was doing. _That was so rude! Why did I interrupt him? _She wondered, shocked by the uncontrolled words that came out of her mouth.

"You already know, don't you?" He whispered into the silence. Kyoko stood paralyzed. "Kyoko, you don't want to hear it, but you know, that's why you won't let me say it," Ren continued, staring deep into her eyes. "Does," Ren swallowed back the heavy emotion from his voice, "does that mean you don't... feel the same?"

Kyoko felt Ren's heartbeat triple in speed, like it was beating right out of his chest. She saw something glisten near his eyes, but it was too dark out to see his face clearly. His grip had loosened on her hand, but she kept it there, pressing harder against his beating heart. Kyoko tried to answer, and opened her mouth to do so, repeatedly, but was filled with fear and confusion from his words. _Feel the same about what?_ Was the question that swirled in her mind as Ren looked at her helplessly. Her brows knitted together as she finally decided to ask for clarification. "Sorry, Tsuruga-san, I don't know what you..."

"**I love you,**" he said desperately, searching her eyes for understanding, for any kind of reaction.

It took a full 30 seconds for Kyoko to start moving again from her motionless state, and another 20 to come up with a reasonable explanation.

She laughed nervously. "Tsuruga-san, people here don't usually say I love you in a friend manner, or like the love a pet. Y-you should be more careful so you don't cause misunderstandings," she muttered, smiling weakly.

Ren smirked loudly, laughing at the irony of the statement. "Yes, heaven forbid I somehow cause more misunderstandings," he murmured cynically, momentarily keeping a hard gaze before softening into a warmer one. "Mogami Kyoko, let me tell you exactly how I love you," he continued with a silky smooth tone, stroking her cheek affectionately. "I love you like a man loves a woman. I love every inch of your body and mind." He paused for a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. He traced his finger across the top of her hairline, moving it in an arc on her forehead. "I love every part of you, like this brilliant and stubborn head. It makes you an incredible actress and person," he murmured, keeping his eyes on her forehead. He leaned down slowly, making it apparent what he was doing, and then kissed her there softly. He drew back slightly, watching her eyes glaze over, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "I love these eyes. They express every emotion known to mankind," he continued, gently kissing her eyelids, that Kyoko reflexively closed as he came close. Kyoko felt her face heat up steadily as Ren moved his lips lower. "I love these lips. They are so gracious but demanding when needed," he smoldered, pecking her lips lightly. He kissed a line from her chin to below her collarbone. Ren stayed close to her skin when he next spoke, making Kyoko tremble from his warm breath. "You have the biggest heart I know of, and I love this chest that keeps it safe," he smiled, kissing down to the collar of her shirt,where he continued going down over the cloth. Kyoko pushed him back a few inches and disentangled herself from his arms before he could go down any further. Her cheeks flamed red hot.

"I-I get it," she stuttered, trying to will the blood from her cheeks.

Ren chuckled softly. "Do you? Do you understand that I love you in a way that bastard never did? That I think you are the most beautiful, brilliant, loving woman I have ever met?" His tone turned serious as he continued to overwhelm her with his words, hoping they were sinking in. "Do you understand that I would never want to hurt you, that you mean everything to me?"

Kyoko needed space to think, but she was being constantly bombarded with Ren's scent, his presence, and his words. What he said was impossible, it was something she would make up in her dream. Maybe she was dreaming? But he was kissing her, everywhere. He was everywhere, and she felt every part of him. Could dreams be this realistic? Kyoko suddenly had the revelation that out of body experiences must exist, because she was having one. She could hardly process what was going on, yet could not deny the exploding joy in her heart.

Kyoko finally responded with the only thing that came to mind. "Ren, you can't love me."

"I _shouldn't_," he corrected, "because I don't deserve you, even if you somehow return my feelings" he finished in an uncertain tone. "But I can, and I do." After a momentary pause, he sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't even know what a monster I am, and I'm trying to force you to respond," he laughed humorlessly at himself. "I'm the-"

"Ren, stop! Stop, that's not what I meant," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, biting back sobs that threatened to be released. "You're Japan's #1 actor and sexiest man! I-I don't even have a C cup! I'm a nobody, a novice actress. I'm not pretty, I'm not interesting, Ren it just _doesn't make sense!" _She blurt out in between sobs, almost shouting the last part in frustration. "Everything you said earlier makes no sense," she cried helplessly. Ren wrapped his arms tighter around her, cradling her head to his chest. He kissed her hair and put his chin on top of her head. "We're really hopeless, aren't we?" He laughed softly, smiling a small genuine smile. He moved back a little and tilted Kyoko's head up so he was staring right into her teary eyes. "You're beautiful," he said simply, laying his right hand across her cheek. "And your breasts are perfect," he continued, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Believe me," he coaxed, "more than a man who never really loved you. Who never truly knew the woman you are," his voice drowned her in the sweetest of sins, making her fall past the point of no return. She was in freefall down an endless dark abyss, that looked eerily like it should be a circle of hell. Kyoko sobbed harder and clutched his shirt, burying her head into his chest as she let her tears flow freely. Ren ran his hand through her hair, and held her tight with an arm around her back. Kyoko moved back a little and pulled his shirt down, and Ren jolted downward by the movement, until her mouth reached his chin. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him soundly, with tears still streaming down her face. She wrapped her hands around his neck tight, and Ren slid his arm under her butt and lifted her effortlessly, moving his hands to under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kyoko kissed him repeatedly, assaulting him with all her unsaid feelings, and he kissed back fervently. She finally broke away and dug her head into the crook of his neck, panting loudly.

The lights by the door suddenly flickered on, and both of them froze.

"Kyoko darling, is that you?" Kyoko turned around in slow motion to see Okami-san rubbing the sleep out of her eyes by the door. She saw the older lady's eyes widen fractionally before she straightened her posture and a pretty blush decorated her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something," she said formally, bowing slightly before moving back to shut the door. "Do come in soon dear, it's dark out. And please lock the door behind you," she said with haste, closing the door soundlessly. Kyoko eyes widened in horror as she realized the position she was in with Ren. She kept her head turned toward the door, though it was starting to hurt her neck, to avoid looking at him.

Ren pecked her neck lightly. "They're going to kill me," he joked, though his tone had a hint of fear behind it. Kyoko reluctantly turned her head back to face Ren, though she kept her eyes downcast as her face bloomed a startling bright red. She had unwrapped her legs from his waist, but he continued to hold her up, so she was on eye level with him.

"C-could you put me down, T-t-suruga-san?" She said hesistantly, trying to somehow keep her hands from touching him without keeping them in an awkward position, like hanging in the air.

Ren gave his classic NG sigh, as he put on a mask of disappointment. "I thought we were making progress with the names, but you already reverted back to Tsuruga-san. Though I love kissing you Kyoko, I don't want all my kisses to be because you aren't calling me Ren. That's already six you know? I mean I might just have to kidnap you one night and kiss you senseless the whole night," he rambled on, not looking anywhere in particular as he went on and on. Kyoko didn't stop to think when she pecked him on the lips. Her face grew hotter and hotter when she realized what she just did. "T-that's one," she answered to his curious gaze.

"Hey hey hey, that doesn't count. I get to pick the kind of kiss. That was too short!" He groaned, pouting like a little boy. Kyoko giggled, and Ren couldn't keep the smile off his face. His kissed the tip of her nose.

"I."

He kissed her right cheek.

"Love."

He kissed her left.

"You."

Ren finished with a solid, hard kiss on her lips, where he lured her lips open and dove his tongue into her mouth. They both broke off breathless. "That can count as one," he spoke playfully. He put her down gently, but kept his arms wrapped around her back. "You should probably get inside Kyoko, before they really do come out with a gun," he chuckled. "It's very late," he said, running a hand through her hair. She put her fingers on his shirt and mindlessly traced the muscles underneath.

"M-me too," she stuttered after a moment of silence.

"Sorry?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kyoko took a deep breath, and looked him hard in the eyes. "I love you too," she said with conviction, feeling her palms get sweaty and her heart pound in her chest as the silence stretched on.

"You... love me?" He said uncertainly, as if trying the words out on his own lips. The thought seemed to slowly sink in as his mouth stretched into a huge sparkling grin that Kyoko thought she needed a physical shield for. One made of metal, preferably, that she could store away in her bag until dire situations like this came up.

"You love me! You love me, you love me." He picked her up and spun her around happily, before slowly putting her down as realization dawned upon him. "Kyoko, there's a lot about me you don't know. About my past. I'd like to... to tell you soon. Then you can decide whether you still love me," he said heavily, his shoulders dropping.

Kyoko considered. Though she was absolutely positive that regardless of what this man had done she would love him, she thought it was not her place to tell him that right now. He wanted to be accepted after she knew the truth, and so she would wait until that time came. "Okay," she replied simply, smiling at him. "Drive home safely, Ren," she said his name lovingly, and kissed his neck. "Will you please text me when you reach?" She said with big doe eyes, looking up at him. He laughed. "Okay, I'll text you, love. Goodnight. Sweet dreams," he said with a sweet kiss, "my princess," he finished in her ear, making her shiver. Ren got into his car slowly and watched Kyoko until she had safely gone inside. After taking a last look at her door, he finally drove home for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I wasn't too happy with this story and wasn't sure where to take it, so I kinda dropped it :(. Thanks for everyone who's continued to support me though, it motivated me to finish this story! I'm going to try and improve my writing even if this story is more fluff than plot haha! I hope you guys like this short chapter, I'll update soon! (with the reveal of Kuon and Corn, maybe? :) ) comments and reviews, critical or nice, are appreciated!**

That night Kyoko tossed and turned restlessly. She woke up three times with her heart racing and an image of loving brown eyes filling her mind. Terrifying dreams of soft caresses and sweet kisses plagued her. At the crack of dawn her heart finally calmed as she readied for the day, determined to forget all desires of love that had crept into her heart.

Kyoko was met with a flustered woman when she came down earlier than usual. Okami-san smiled but looked away quickly and spoke as she hurried to the kitchen. "Good morning dear! Would you like some yakizakana for breakfast today?"

After a moment of confusion at the embarrassed lady, Kyoko gratefully said "that sounds delicious, thank you." As Kyoko ate she noted that the rosy red cheeks didn't fade to bisque and the frantic steps didn't slow. _Maybe it's not related to me_, she thought. She ate quietly and dressed for the day in a cranberry colored dress that clung to her chest and stomach then flowed freely down to her knees. She bid Okami-san farewell and left 10 minutes earlier than usual, with some concern for the kind owner. On the way to the bus, she thought of what might be causing the constant red in the lady's cheeks, the hurried nature, and the nervous laughs. Maybe Taisho-san had said something embarrassing to her. Or maybe she heard one of those ridiculous rumors about Kyoko. Kyoko thought about the rumor of her obsession with collecting sex toys. That was _beyond _embarrassing. How did someone even think of that? Shaking the thought away, she vowed to just ask Okami-san tonight.

As she entered LME, Kyoko prayed she wouldn't run into the star of her nightmares today. Soon after she began to wonder if God hated her as she saw the man approach with soft eyes and a blinding smile. She cursed at how he must be the star of every girl's dream with that smile. She bowed when he was within 10 feet of her and softly said "good morning, Tsuruga-san." The blinding smile shifted into a forced one with waves of anger continuously emanating from the suddenly frightening man. The waves abruptly died down as Ren's eyes grew wide and his breathing doubled in speed. "Something terrible just happened, please help me Kyoko?" He said in a hurried voice. Kyoko quickly nodded and felt the adrenaline course through her veins as she followed Ren to his dressing room. He opened the door with haste and closed it just as fast behind Kyoko. Suddenly his lips were on hers, harsh for a second before becoming softer and lighter, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip and licking it. The adrenaline slowed everything down as Kyoko tried to take in what was happening—what he was doing. She couldn't think until he pulled away breathless. Wasn't there an emergency? "Ren! What happened? Isn't there an emergency?" She panicked, momentarily putting aside the passionate kiss. He smiled slightly before putting on a stern face. "Yeah, you. You called me Tsuruga-san."

What? Was this all an elaborate dream? Or… no. It was impossible. She stared at the loving brown eyes that haunted her the night before and was lost in where the line between reality and imagination was drawn. "Ren, what happened last night?" She asked, shaking in anticipation of the answer.

Ren was momentarily shocked at how Kyoko could possibly forget the night that was ingrained in his mind, when understanding came to him. "You thought it was a dream?" He muttered, kissing her cheek. "It wasn't, Kyoko. I love you. I have for years," he continued, looking at his beautiful girlfriend with a smile. Her eyebrows remained furrowed and her countenance grew grim.

"Did Okami-san…?" She started questioning. He nodded, amused. "Oh my god," she screeched and covered her face with her palms. "We can apologize together," Ren said, rubbing her back. "Did..did you come in? Did you take my shirt off?!" She screamed, appearing hysterical. At this Ren broke into a face-splitting grin. "Did you dream that?" He responded, smirking. Kyoko's face burned like spicy hot peppers filled her cheeks inside and out. "NO! I mean, Ren we have to go or we'll both be late!"

"What did we do after I took off your shirt, Kyoko?" He teased mercilessly. She groaned in frustration and picked up her bag that had dropped during their kiss.

"Wait, Kyoko, can we have dinner together tonight? I can pick you up?" He asked quickly, seeing her state of haste.

"Seven!" She said before rushing out his door towards her own dressing room. Three minutes! When did she last have only three minutes to get ready?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the very long wait! I promise I'll update tomorrow and keep this story going. :) This chapter is short but it's just to get the ball rolling for upcoming chapters. Thank you to everyone who has and is supporting this fanfic!**

Throughout the rest of the day, Kyoko struggled to get into character. Thoughts of his kiss and what had happened the night before kept distracting her from work. She still wasn't sure what was real and what her imagination had conjured up last night, but she guessed everything up to her going inside was real. So were they dating? Kyoko felt dizzy and confused at the thought—her head swimming and rejecting the possibility. And every time she thought about Okami-san…

Kyoko felt her heartbeat double. Though she now understood the strange behavior this morning, she gained no comfort from it. She glanced at the clock and her breathing accelerated. 6:30. She didn't want her shirt to be soaked in sweat before he even came, but could think of few ways to stop the racing thoughts and sweaty palms that accompanied it. And since she had finished her scenes moments ago, there was nothing to distract her anymore. _Moko-san… Moko-san can help! _She thought, her shoulders relaxing for the first time since her scenes ended. With renewed vigor and determination Kyoko went outside and called her best friend.

"Hello?" Kanae answered grumpily.

"MOKO-SANNNNNN! Are you busy? Help me!" Kyoko pleaded.

"Help you with what? Do you think I have all the free time in the world? I can only sacrifice two minutes so out with it!" Kanae hid her smile knowing she was the first Kyoko called for help.

"I…I keep getting distracted at work and I can't get into character! Moko-saaannnn what do I dooooooo?"

Kanae heard Kyoko pouting through the phone. "Why are you distracted?" She asked, already having a hunch. Kyoko had only ever gotten this way when it came to a certain someone…

"…I-I can't say…" she mumbled dejectedly.

Kanae sighed. "What did the goddamn man do this time, Kyoko?"

"W-who?"

"Your _s-e-m-p-a-i _Tsuruga-san, of course," she grumbled.

"How did you know? Moko-san…are you by any chance…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "from the magic world?" There was a slight pause before a sudden hurricane of words filled Kanae's ear. "It would explain your acting power and your ability to read minds! Also you're so beautiful so of course you could be from the magic world Moko-san how could you keep this from me I can't believe you wouldn't—"

"MO! Jeez, if you stopped for a minute and thought about why it was so obvious maybe you'd _finally realize." _She stopped there, waiting for Kyoko to spew another ridiculous response.

"That…that I love him?" Her voice went high-pitched at the end, a question rather than a statement.

Kyoko's heavy breathing was all that broke the deafening silence.

"You tell me," Kanae finally replied.

"I-I do. He…he said he loves me too, and…and he kissed me Moko-san! I can't stop thinking about it!" She said in frustration. "He's such a playboy! Kissing all the time and flirting and that stupid _emperor of the night _look! Why do I love a playboy?" Kyoko demanded, throwing Kanae for a loop.

_The hell if I know! She can't expect a response to that—I don't love him! But jeez, magical? And what emperor of the night look? I'm not sure if I want to know about that one… only Kyoko would come up with these things. "_I'm about as magical as that _Princess Rosa_ he gave her," Kanae muttered to herself under her breath.

"Kyoko, just tell him if you don't like it! This isn't rocket science. Talk it out with him and figure it out! Don't let anyone else get in the way of your acting, or I'll surely beat you." Kanae congratulated herself on a job well done, knowing that would be exactly what Kyoko needed as comfort.

"T-thanks Moko-san! You're right! Acting comes first! You're such an amazing actress, you even know how to inspire others. Moko-san when you become a famous actress you should teach and inspire everyone with your magical powers! I bet—"

_This girl… _"Mo! I have to go. You should get back to work!" She hung up before Kyoko could deem her as an invincible flying ethereal being from the galaxy of jewels. The thought itself made her cringe.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoko sat on the empty steps outside LME and sulked. _I can't even think around him, how am I supposed to talk things out? Though I… like the kisses, I can't be so distracted during work! Maybe this is something I'll get used to…? _The thought seemed doubtful.

And though at the back of her mind she knew Princess Rosa had been bought for her, Kyoko had never acknowledged it. Hearing Kanae whisper those words made her realize just how much Ren must have spent on it. Even still, knowing she would have to give it back killed her; she daresay the gem was almost as important as Corn's stone. Had he come up with the story himself, or was the story behind Princess Rosa real? It was these thoughts that stole her away from reality.

"Hey beautiful. What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. Kyoko was too far gone in her head to hear him—it was only when he licked her ear that she responded. Well, _responded _is putting it lightly. Kyoko shot up from the ground and nearly threw herself against the wall away from Ren.

He held his hands up in surrender and suppressed a smile. "Sorry—you wouldn't respond. I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong Kyoko?"

Kyoko stared at the handsome face that was slowly coming closer. Her previously filled mind instantly felt like an empty attic, with a creaking door that was wouldn't open. Kyoko realized he was concerned about her and said all she could at the moment.

"Did you…just…lick me?"

Contrary to his usual playboy mannerisms, Ren's cheeks filled with heat and he looked abashed. "Uh, sorry. Did that bother you?"

Kyoko finally realized that this _could not_ go on. That is, she couldn't keep blanking whenever he came near! So…she decided to do what she did best.

"No, but it surprised me," she responded with a gracious smile. He looked at her curiously, but she picked up her bag and moved towards his car. "Coming, hotshot?"

By now it was clear something was up, but Ren only followed her lead and got into the car, blatantly staring at her all the while.

"I was thinking I could treat you to a nice dinner tonight. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" He said, wondering how to approach her strange behavior.

"How about your place? I could cook something, and we could spend more time together," She replied with a small smile. Kyoko reached over and placed a hand on his chest as she lightly kissed his cheek. "Ren, your place is better than any restaurant," she continued, when he didn't respond immediately.

Ren was shell-shocked at the beauty in front of him, but just smiled back at her, hoping years of experience hid his emotions well. "To the chef's kitchen we go," he said cheekily, making Kyoko laugh. _She isn't a character as far as I can tell…but Kyoko is acting different. She kissed me, for god's sake! And…called me Ren. To think that this morning she was nearly hysterical… I wonder what happened…_

Kyoko broke him out of his reverie. "Won't we have to get groceries, Ren?" She said, noting that they were going straight to his place.

"I stocked up yesterday in case you ended up coming over," he said distractedly. "Actually… I wanted to make you something, but my cooking hasn't improved much yet." The apology that laced his voice made Kyoko smile. "Instead of forcing you to eat terrible food, could I get a raincheck and make you dinner next time?"

"It's alright, you can repay the favor in…other ways," she suggested with a mischievous grin, causing Ren to almost crash into the car in front of him at the next red light. A blush spread through Kyoko's entire face as what "she" said sunk in. Ren looked at the red-faced girl across from him and was as confused as ever. "Kyoko… you're… acting a little different today. Did something happen?" He asked, as his mind barraged him with images of all the "other" things he could do for Kyoko.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I-I meant that you could repay me by…by helping me with my acting! Which you've already done so y-you don't have to repay me!" She said with so much decisiveness that Ren could only chortle in response.

"Hmmm… is that so? I think there are more ways I can repay you. Maybe I could start tonight, eh?" He said in a low husky voice, one Kyoko immediately knew belonged to none other than the emperor of the night.

"U-uh, d-didn't you want to tell me about your past, Tsu-Ren?" She choked out, focusing on the road to try and stop her brain from short-circuiting. Now that "she" wasn't controlling Kyoko's thoughts, Kyoko immediately felt her brain begin to fog up.

Ren sighed, wanting to prolong telling her the truth, but knowing that she deserved to know before they continued their relationship. He sighed. "Yes, if it doesn't get too late…perhaps I can tell you tonight," he muttered, his chest constricting at the thought. She looked at the pained expression of the man across from her and put her hand on his arm. "Whatever happened, I'll still be here. I'll…still l-love you, you know?" She said with a loving smile, feeling the flutter in her heartbeat as she stared at him. His face relaxed and he glanced at her as he pulled into the parking lot. Ren couldn't stop the next words that fell from his mouth, though he felt like a masochist before even letting them slip. "You'll still love me? Promise?"

"Always," she replied, not missing a heartbeat.

A/N: I couldn't help but throw that last line (Harry Potter reference) in there. RIP Alan Rickman - you'll be missed! I hope you guys like this chapter. I couldn't get some of the wording right, so I'll probably go back and edit some lines later when I can think of a better (and less cliche) way to phrase them. Thanks for all the support, please R&amp;R! All reviews, critical and supportive are welcome. Next chapter will be up soon I hope. :)

What will happen when Ren reveals the truth? What's with Kyoko's new character? Also, what happened to the letter? So many questions! I need to start covering more plot in each chapter.


End file.
